


homecoming

by flusteredkeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'as many times as it takes', Canon Timeline, Canon Universe, Gen, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Season 4 Spoilers, Shiro and Keith webcam during the timeline of S4, lowkey pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flusteredkeith/pseuds/flusteredkeith
Summary: The mission is more important than the individual.But not Shiro. Never Shiro.





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man. I wrote this fic as a way to help process my feelings about S4. I just can't get over the fact that every time Keith realizes Shiro (and the team, but mostly Shiro) is in trouble, he drops everything at once to rush in and save him, every single season. It's just so touching, whatever you see their relationship as, and I'm just so emo from the S4 finale and what that instinct of Keith's led into.
> 
> So here's a little thing, also inspired by my friend breeeliss's tumblr post [here](http://breeeliss.tumblr.com/post/166407801609/i-know-the-show-like-wouldve-never-gone-into-this) where Shiro and Keith webcam and catch up while they're apart. Hope y'all enjoy!

They're letting him go. Keith knows it's for the best.

_But just know that we’re here for you whenever you need us._

He pulls away from the hug, content with the way their differences worked themselves out. They want the best for him and he couldn’t be more thankful.

As he heads towards the exit, he looks back at them. Hunk, Coran, and Pidge are tearful but accepting. Shiro, Allura, and Lance are full of hope. They're all smiling at him with pride in their eyes, the kind of pride one would expect from family, the kind Keith's never experienced before meeting Shiro.

His eyes make a final sweep over his team and linger on Shiro. The understanding in his expression is the same one Keith fell for all those years ago: the silent gaze that’s always made Keith feel known. Seeing it now, Keith knows with certainty that Shiro has never needed any further explanations. And after everything he’s gone through to get Shiro back, it’s now Keith’s turn to leave.

_I know you are. And I can’t tell you how much that means to me._

He's glad for it. The Blade is important to him — it's where he’s meant to be. Just like Shiro was meant to be in the Black Lion. To be a leader.

They will accept this. They _have_ to.

And even if they don't, Keith doesn't plan on giving them a choice.

So with a smile and one last look, he departs from his newfound home in pursuit of another.

— * —

Although Voltron consists of five different lions coming together to form one whole, Keith is also starting to appreciate the more multifaceted ways of the Blade. Instead of five big parts, the Blade is a vast board of smaller pieces, each individual working together to complete a larger puzzle. It’s more complex, more intellectually stimulating.

But also much less intimate.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to engage?”

Kolivan’s voice is even, firm, but Keith knows a scolding when he hears one.

“We got what we needed and made it out in one piece,” Keith says defensively. “I’m thinking about the larger mission. You know I am.”

Kolivan turns his head away from Keith and faces the front of the ship.

“Set a course for the Blade headquarters,” he commands. It’s a clear sign that the conversation is over.

Leaving his hood and mask up, he walks away from Kolivan. The other members aboard the ship nod at him as he passes by but Keith pays no attention to them. It’s his favorite thing about the design of the Marmora masks. Concealment and hiding. It’s what the Blade are best at and the one aspect Keith needs the least training in.

Taking a seat in the back corner of the ship, his mind wanders over to the castle. They’re getting on fine without him, he’s sure of it. It’s what he meant for to happen. Shiro’s the rightful leader. They need him. More than they’ll ever need Keith. More than Shiro himself has ever needed Keith.

It’s the Blade that needs him more now.

And yet, as much as Keith tells himself he can do without praise or affirmation, the memory of Shiro’s arms wrapped tightly around him causes a small pang to erupt inside his chest, throbbing with each beat of his heart as he sits alone in the dark corner of the ship.

He belongs here, he tells himself. It’s where he was born to be.

— * —

“The Blade training has been going well.”

“That’s good to hear,” Shiro smiles on the screen. “I’m not surprised. Considering your sharp instincts and quick response times, you’re a perfect fit for this kind of thing. Always have been.”

“Thanks, Shiro,” Keith says, smiling back. “That means a lot to hear.”

It’s bright outside on Shiro’s end; they’re probably at Olkarion where the sun is just about to rise. His screen is the only brightness in the dim lighting of the Marmora’s comms room. It’s always dark here — the ships, the headquarters, everything. And it makes sense; there’s not really another fitting way for the Blade to operate.

“So aside from all the side missions you’ve told me about, what else has been going on?” Shiro asks.

“Uh, not much, I guess.” Keith leans back in his seat and tries to think. “Just training sessions with Kolivan and getting more in tune with the Blade. We’ve been working a lot with the rebel fighters and things are going fine. What about you guys?”

Shiro stares at him intently, ignoring the last question. Judging by the way his eyebrows are furrowed, Keith can already tell what Shiro’s about to say next.

“Well, that’s all fine and good,” Shiro says, his eyes trained on Keith. “But what I meant was, how are _you_ doing?”

Keith looks down at his fingers fidgeting in his lap. He’s not sure that a good answer can be put into words.

“Um, great,” he says, keeping his eyes low. “I feel like I’m doing what I was meant to do. With the people I was meant to grow up with. I get to explore a whole half of my heritage I’d never known about, which is cool. So, yeah. I’m doing great.”

Keith looks up and smiles. Anything to clear the worried look off Shiro’s face.

“Are you sure?” Shiro frowns.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Keith insists. “I haven’t said anything that wasn’t the truth.”

_Though he also hasn’t said everything._

Keith is sure Shiro doesn’t fully buy it but as usual, he knows better than to pry, and a tick later, he manages to smile back.

“I’m happy for you, Keith,” Shiro says. “I know how much not knowing the full story about your past has troubled you, even way back when we first met. So now that we’re out here, I’m glad you get the chance to do this.”

“Yeah. It’s for the best,” Keith replies.

Shiro’s looking at him again with that familiar gaze, softened tenfold by the golden glow of the sun. Keith feels a sense of peace he hasn’t felt in a long time settle somewhere inside his chest, but with it, the dull ache of sudden longing to be on the other side of the screen.

He continues to rub his thumb against his index finger in his lap. Keith opens his mouth, then shuts it again. His throat feels constricted, a multitude of unspoken words welling up and threatening to break forth in a torrent of emotions. He has to contain them. If he doesn’t, they would crash over his tongue like waves in high tide.

_I miss you._

“Shiro,” Keith tries, looking up. “I—”

“Is that Keith?” comes an excited voice from the side of the screen. A tick later, Hunk’s face appears behind Shiro, followed shortly by Lance and Allura. “O-M-G it totally is. Hi, Keith!”

“Hey buddy!” Lance says as they all wave at him. “How’s it going?”

“Good, great,” Keith replies. The grin comes easy to his face as the rest of his teammates congregate around the screen. “Everything’s going fine. What about you guys?”

As Lance continues to talk, telling Keith everything from Coran’s crazy ideas to the execution of them and to Allura learning the truth about milkshakes, Keith can’t help but feel a rush of relief wash over him. He laughs at Lance’s bad sound effects, at Hunk’s eyeroll and Allura’s groans. With the team’s arrival, he and Shiro fall back into a comfortable step, shaking their heads at the silliness of the others.

There was nothing to be gained in telling Shiro everything. Each of them are right where they need to be.

After all, it’s for the best.

— * —

“I’ve got the intel,” Keith says as his mask wears away. He hands the block of data over to Kolivan, who takes it from him. As far as these missions have gone, it’s the first one Keith’s been in that went a hundred percent smoothly from start to finish.

For a brief moment, Kolivan surveys the harddrive and then looks back to Keith.

“Well done,” he says with a curt nod before turning away to give navigational commands for the ship. Within those two words, Keith understands: _You’ve made it. Your training has paid off. You_ are _a member of the Blade of Marmora._

But if there’s supposed to be a magical moment where he finally feels something special upon finding his rightful home, he doesn’t feel it.

And as he feels the ghostly sensation of his fellow paladins’ arms wrapped around him, warm and cozy in contrast to the steely coldness of the ship, Keith doesn’t know if he ever will.

— * —

Whenever Lance or Hunk speak of home, Keith wonders what it’s supposed to feel like. For years he’s been unsure. Having grown up without a solid one, Keith can only piece together from what he knows the things that bring him closest to it. His fingerless gloves. Flying off cliffs. Shiro’s hand on his shoulder. The mingling of everyone’s laughter when the Voltron team is hanging out in the lounge. His blade. Hurtling through space with his hood wrapped around his head.

_Home._

Perhaps it’s a medley of all of the above. He wonders whether there’s even a straightforward answer.

“Do you ever miss the Garrison?” Keith asks. He leans his head against his elbow, propped up on the table below the screen, looking down at the control panel.

“If I think too hard about it, a little,” Shiro says. “Why? Do you?”

“Not really. Just wondered,” Keith shrugs. “I think I’m making a lot of headway in my Marmora training.”

“Does Kolivan give you a hard time?” Shiro asks with a chuckle. “I’m sure he’s a much better sparring partner than I ever was.”

Keith’s chest tightens at the thought of their sessions back at the Garrison training room. It feels like lifetimes ago.

“He’s not a better partner than you,” Keith says. “Just more merciless.”

Shiro laughs. Keith’s stomach flutters at the sight of it.

“You were always pretty merciless yourself,” Shiro grins. “It all makes sense now. You were a true Blade of Marmora member all along."

“Yeah, I — I guess so.” His eyes shift back down to the control panel in front of him. “Funny how that all turned out, huh?”

He looks up at Shiro in time to see a worried look flash across his face. Recomposing his expression, Keith switches tracks at once. “So how’s the coalition coming along?”

“It’s fine,” Shiro says. “I think Coran has been taking it just a little bit too seriously but other than that, can’t complain about the results. We’re gaining allies fast.”

If Keith needed any further confirmation that Shiro was the true Black Paladin, this would be it. Of course fans would flock to them if Shiro was a main face of the coalition. It’s like Pidge said: Keith’s the loner. And as much as he’s come to care about this team, his traits and skills are better suited elsewhere.

“Sounds great,” Keith nods. “Seems like everything’s falling into place. You really are the leader that Voltron needs.”

“Thanks but,” Shiro’s eyebrows furrow. “The team’s not the same without you, you know.”

_Keith, I want to stop Lotor just as badly as you, but Shiro has a point —_

_Yeah, I’m with Shiro on this one —_

_As am I —_

_Me too —_

_Yeah, man._

If home is about belonging, Keith’s not sure if he has one at all.

The corners of his mouth twitch. Staring Shiro straight in the eye, he manages a wry smile.

“Yeah. I know.”

— * —

With Zarkon’s troops out looking for Lotor, a new mission arises. One in which Voltron and the Blade have the chance to work together.

It’s strange to jump in with his old teammates from another angle but Keith does what he needs to do. Once the plan is set in motion, they get to work. After destroying the targeted Galra cruiser, Keith contacts Coran for any other targets that need support.

Only to hear the news that a Galra cruiser has stopped in front of Naxzela.

“Perhaps the Galra decided it’s too well-fortified to attack.”

But even as Kolivan says it, the statement rings false in Keith’s ears.

“‘Victory or death’ is the Galra way. They never stop attacking,” Keith points out. And with Voltron on Naxzela, the only reason they wouldn’t attack would be—

Dread fills his stomach like ice. _“Voltron.”_

“Shiro! Can you hear me?” Keith yells over the comms. “Shiro!”

_Something’s wrong._

It’s second nature by now. Shiro is in trouble, and so Keith runs. Hopping aboard the first available Galra pod he sees, he flies off into the atmosphere as fast as he can.

“I can’t explain why, but I know we need to attack that fleet,” he explains to Matt. “We’re afraid it has something to do with Voltron.”

Keith knows he is nothing like Shiro. He isn’t as strategic, as likeable, as inspiring. But in this moment as his sharp instincts kick in, his head is clear and he knows exactly what to do and where to place each moving piece on the board: Coran, Matt, the rebel fighters — all in position, prepared to deal with the worst.

He needs to save his friends. He needs to save Shiro.

“Keith, can you hear me?” Shiro’s screen pops up in front of him.

“Shiro! Where are you? Is everything okay?”

Shiro explains their predicament. Although Keith has done what he can to prepare for anything, there isn’t enough time. The universe is at stake. The cruiser has been firing nonstop at them but they _need_ to take down that shp.

“We’ll never penetrate those shields!” Matt yells as they continue to evade and shoot at the cruiser.

Keith stops. Their shooters are too weak. Even before he realizes what he’s thinking, he knows what he must do.

_The mission is more important than the individual._

But not Shiro. Never Shiro.

And if the mission is to save the world, then his path is clear.

His hands tighten around the controls; his fingers have never been more steady. Everything suddenly clicks.

“Maybe not with our weapons.”

Keith flies forward before he can think twice.

_How many times are you going to have to save me before this is over?_

He's vaguely aware of Matt yelling at him through the comms but Keith can't hear it over the loud pounding of his heart. It beats as fast as he flies, pumping blood throughout his entire body as though determined to squeeze out every last bit of life in full force before the end.

Time keeps ticking. The bomb will blow. But not if Keith gets there first.

No one is ever ready for this. But after everything he’s been through with all of his friends out here in space, Keith knows this makes the most sense.

Perhaps he really does belong to both Voltron and the Blade. Perhaps there’s never been a reason for the two to be mutually exclusive. And despite being an integral part of the two most important groups he’s ever known, only one man comes to mind as he continues to fly towards that shield.

_As many times as it takes._

The air inside his pod seems to thicken around him. Sweat rolls down his face and his bangs stick to his forehead.

Saving the world, saving Shiro… perhaps this is right where he belongs.

And with one final glance at his target ahead, he shuts his eyes tight.

It feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to me on tumblr [@flusteredkeith](https://flusteredkeith.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/flusteredkeith)!
> 
> If you liked this work, check out some of my other recent fics!
> 
> [A Lift to Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189408): Allurance college AU where Allura begrudgingly picks up a drunk Lance on the way home from a party.
> 
> [tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11677323): Sheith, multichapter, Edge of Tomorrow AU (aka military sci-fi meets groundhog's day) - written for the Voltron Big Bang.
> 
> [once in a sunset](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11458449): a Plance oneshot where Lance comforts Pidge.
> 
> [the temperature's rising](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11422848): a short Sheith oneshot where Shiro and Keith get locked up in a closet after losing a drinking game.


End file.
